Loving You
by milkahasii
Summary: Konoha steht einen Schritt vor dem Krieg gegen Orochimaru, Tsunades einzige Möglichkeit ist es, Ino, Naruto& Co. loszuschicken. Dramaa :D
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Liebesgeschichten sollen so romantisch, kitschig und sch n sein, sagt man immer. Tja, ich wei , dass das jetzt vielleicht manche deprimierend wird, aber das was mir passiert ist war irgendwie nicht so ganz das, was man sich unter einer Liebesgeschichte vorstellt. Schlie t das Fenster ruhig wenn ihr wollt, doch f r die die mich begleiten wollen, erz hl ich die Geschichte trotzdem Also, ich denke, ich stelle mich erstmal vor. Meinen Steckbrief hier vorzulegen w re wohl das Einfachste, da ich so etwas aber schrecklich unpers nlich finde, erz hl ich euch einfach ein wenig ber mich.  
Mein Name ist Ino Yamanaka, ich bin aufgeschlossen, neugierig, f rsorglich, eigensinnig, dickk pfig und wohl noch vieles mehr, aber das werdet ihr im Laufe meiner Geschichte schon bemerken!  
Ich habe mittellange goldblonde Haare, die ich immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden trage. Meine Augen sind gro und blau, Chouji sagt immer sie seien eisblau und kalt, passend zu meinem Charakter. Nat rlich macht er nur Spa߅ hoffe ich zumindest f r ihn Nein, war nur ein Scherz, denkt nichts Falsches von mir. Nun ja, mal wieder zur ck zum Wesentlichen ich habe relativ helle Haut, und muss sagen, dass ich wirklich nicht b se darum bin. Ich wohne mit meinen Eltern und meinem zwei Jahre lteren Bruder Iroshi zusammen in einer Wohnung ber unserem Blumenladen. Mein Vater ist eigentlich ein Shinobi, aber er ist schon etwas lter und nicht mehr oft auf Missionen. Meine Mutter hatte die Idee mit dem Blumenladen, den sie sich schon als Kind gew nscht hatte und als sie meinen Vater genug bequatscht hatte erf llte er ihr diesen Wunsch. Als wir dort einzogen, war ich 5. Mittlerweile bin ich 16 und zu einer wunderh bschen, jungen Frau geworden. Ich bin gern in unserer Wohnung, denn immerhin lebe ich hier in meiner kleinen Welt, in Konohagakure. Und in eben dieser kleinen Welt beginnt das Drama, das Schauspiel, oder wie auch immer ihr das jetzt nennen wollt. Es war ein sch ner Tag im Sp tsommer und ich sa mit meinem Team am See und ruhte mich von der letzten Mission aus, von der wir erst am vorherigen Tag zur ckgekehrt waren. Erfolgreich nat rlich. Ich sa mit dem R cken an eine kleine Steinbank gelehnt auf der mein Teamkamerad, Shikamaru Nara, lag und seiner Lieblingsbesch ftigung nachging: Wolkenbeobachten. Eigentlich hielt ich nichts davon auf dem Boden zu sitzen und meine Klamotten schmutzig zu machen, aber weil meine ganzen Klamotten in der W sche waren sa ich nun in einem zitronengelben Gammelshirt von meinem gro en Bruder Iroshi und einer kackbraunen Gammelhose (ebenfalls vom gro z gigen Spender) auf dem Boden. Ich fand die Klamotten konnten ein bisschen Dreck ganz gut vertragen. Ich begann zu grinsen als ich Chouji Akimichi, meinen anderen Teamkameraden, dabei beobachtete wie er sich vergeblich gegen Asuma-sensei wehrte, der ihm unbedingt einen Chip abluchsen wollte. Ich h rte einen langgezogenen Seufzer von der Schlafm tze hinter mir. Oh Mann k nnen die nicht etwas ruhiger zanken?! Wie nervig grummelte Shikamaru in sein Gammelshirt hinein. Auch er hatte Freizeitkleidung an, da sonst alles in der W sche war, und wir in absehbarer Zeit keine neue Mission kriegen sollten. Ach Shikamaru!! grinste ich Lass die beiden sich doch kabbeln! Sie mussten sich jetzt geschlagene 2 Wochen lang ununterbrochen konzentrieren! Da ist es doch mal eine nette Abwechslung mal wieder etwas Spa zu haben! Ja, schon grummelte er weiter aber muss das denn so laut sein!? Ich will meine RUHE! zischte er neben meinem Ohr. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. Ach Shikamaru fl sterte ich s lich einschl fernd DU SOLLTEST AUCH MAL SO RUMSCHREIEN! DAS MACHT SPA !!! begann ich pl tzlich wie von irgendwas gestochen rumzubr llen. Shikamaru, der damit ja so gar nicht gerechnet hatte, zuckte so stark zusammen, dass er r cklings von der Bank hinunterfiel. Chouji und Asuma, die aufgeh rt hatten sich zu kabbeln, als ich angefangen hatte zu br llen, lachten sich halb tot und auch ich konnte nicht mehr an mir halten und prustete los. Ino, soll ich dir mal was sagen?! fauchte Shikamaru Manchmal bist du genauso schlimm wie Naruto! er blitzte mich an, was bei mir nur einen erneuten Lachanfall ausl ste. Warum redet ihr von mir? sagte pl tzlich eine Stimme neben mir. Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Neben mir stand Naruto und begann mir auf den R cken zu klopfen, da sich mein Lachanfall, durch den Schreck ber sein Auftauchen in einen Hustenanfall verwandelt hatte. Tja, Ino. Ich w rde mal sagen, das kommt davon! sagte Shikamaru und stellte sich grinsend neben mich.  
Als ich wieder aufgeh rt hatte zu Husten fragte Chouji: Sag mal Naruto, hat es eigentlich einen Grund, dass du hier so pl tzlich auftauchst und Ino fast umbringst? auf Narutos Gesicht wechselten sich Verwirrung und ein breites Grinsen recht schnell ab. Stimmt! Danke f rs Erinnern, Chouji! strahlte er Oma Tsunade hat mich losgeschickt um euch zu suchen. Ich wei noch nicht so genau was sie will, aber sie hat gesagt ich soll unsre alte Truppe zusammentrommeln und sie zu ihr bringen. Allerdings brauche ich wohl noch ein bisschen Ich glaube es reicht, wenn ihr in einer halben Stunde da seid. Alles klar?! Hmhm. Asuma nickte. Alles klar Naruto, danke. - Kein Problem, echt jetzt! grinste der blonde Shinobi und war auch schon verschwunden. Was die wohl von uns will ? r tselte Chouji. Na vielleicht will sie uns auf ein Steak einladen. scherzte ich.

So fanden wir uns also eine halbe Stunde sp ter vor dem B ro der 5. Hokage ein. Wir waren nicht die Letzten was schon etwas hei en wollte. Au er uns war nur Team Gai schon da. Ich muss sagen, dass ich Team Gai unglaublich gerne mag. Gai-sensei ist vielleicht ein bisschen durchgeknallt (Rock Lee mehr oder minder auch) aber einfach super nett, und unglaublich stark. Neji Hyuuga ist das Genie in der Truppe, er hat das Byakugan, das Kekkei-Genkei der Hyuugas wohl schon fast perfektioniert. Und dann ist da noch TenTen. Ich hab leider keine Ahnung von ihrem Nachnamen, aber ich mag sie sehr gern. Sie hat sich auf Ninjutsu spezialisiert und ist eine Meisterin der Waffen. Ich kenn wirklich keine die besser mit Kunai, Shuriken und den ganzen Messern und Wurfsternen umgehen kann. Um noch mal auf Lee zur ckzukommen er hat sein Vorbild in seinem Sensei gefunden. Die beiden sind ein Herz und eine Seele und, obwohl sie immer ziemlich schr g drauf sind, sind sie unglaublich intelligent.  
Die Begr ung viel vielleicht etwas kurz, aber recht herzlich aus, man kannte sich schlie lich schon seit Jahren. Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen Teams ein. Als erstes Team 8, bestehend aus Hinata Hyuuga, Nejis Cousine, auch sie hat das Byakugan geerbt, auch wenn sie noch lange nicht so gut ist wie er entwickelt sie sich stetig weiter;  
Kiba Inuzuka, einem lustigen, aufgedrehten Typen, der nie ohne seinen Hund Akamaru aus dem Haus geht. Die beiden sind die besten Freunde und haben bis jetzt jede Mission zusammen durchgemacht; und Shino Aburame. Er ist ein sehr ruhiger und cooler Typ, er ist irgendwie immer unfreiwillig komisch, finde ich. Er hat Insekten in seinem K rper wohnen die von seinem Chakra zehren, die er aber daf r zu jeder Zeit als eine Art Streitmacht benutzen kann. Das ist irgendwie eklig und unheimlich aber ich mag Shino er ist nicht so nervig wie manch anderer. Und um das Quartett zu vervollst ndigen: Team 8 wird von Kurenai-sensei geleitet. Sie ist die Freundin von Asuma, aber irgendwie sieht man sie nicht wirklich oft zusammen. Sie ist eine super starke Kounouchi und ein Vorbild f r viele M dchen.  
Nach einigen Minuten traf dann auch endlich Team 7 ein. Kakashi-sensei schien wirklich langsam auf sie abzuf rben. Sie kamen meistens zu sp t. Naruto Uzumaki, der olle Blondschopf, der ja ohne seine Nudelsuppe nicht leben kann, ist ja schon allgemein bekannt. In dem Team sind aber auch noch meine beste Freundin Sakura Haruno, und mein ehemaliger Schwarm Sasuke Uchiha. Als wir dann endlich versammelt waren sahen alle Naruto an. Dieser machte nach einem Sto in die Rippen (perfekt von Sakura ausgef hrt) einen Schritt nach vorne und klopfte an der T r zum B ro der Hokage. Er wartete, bis er ein genuscheltes Herein h rte und ffnete sie dann. Hinter ihrem Schreibtisch mit Akten zugebaut, sa Tsunade. Als sie aufblickte, breitete sich ein L cheln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
Ah, da ist ja meine Sondereinheit! strahlte sie.  
hm Sondereinheit? fragte ich verdutzt.  
Ja, ich brauche euch 12 f r einen speziellen Auftrag - Ja wie denn, uns etwa nicht?! fragte Gai entr stet. Nein Gai, tut mir Leid. Ich muss euch leider auf eine andere Mission schicken. Oh Gai lies den Kopf h ngen, nur um ihn im n chsten Moment wieder hochzurei en und zu schreien: Na egal! LEE GIB DEIN BESTES! Lee, der eine Sekunde zuvor ebenfalls den Kopf h ngen gelassen hatte, schnellte ebenfall hoch und stand regelrecht in Flammen, von Gais Tatendrang angesteckt. Also, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma. Ich m chte euch bitten, drau en zu warten, damit ich ihnen ihre Mission in Ruhe erkl ren kann. Die Jonin nickten und verschwanden durch die T r nach drau en in den Vorraum. Naruto bebte nun vor Spannung. Was f r eine Mission, willst du uns geben?! Los! Raus damit! platzte er los. Schon gut. Also, es handelt sich um Folgendes 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

,, ja und genau deshalb brauche ich euch. schloss Tsunade die Erkl rung unserer Mission. Ein langes Schweigen folgte in dem alle nur die Hokage anstarrten. Sie sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum andren und war kurz davor ihren Hundeblick aufzusetzen, als Shikamaru sich r usperte: Also ich habe das jetzt richtig verstanden Wir 12 sollen uns jetzt auf den Weg in andere L nder, jenseits von den uns bekannten D rfern begeben, um neue Verb ndete im Krieg gegen Orochimaru zu finden?! er sah die Hokage ungl ubig an. Obwohl er so ein taktisches Genie war, konnte er nicht umher, diese Anweisung der Hokage anzuzweifeln. Konoha und Suna standen unmittelbar vor dem Krieg mit Orochimaru, und sie brauchten jeden GeNin, der auch nur irgendwie auffindbar war, um auf eventuelle berraschungsangriffe vorbereitet zu sein. Und da sollten gleich 12 ShuNin und Shinobi auf eine monatelange Mission gehen, dessen Ausgang niemand voraussehen konnte?! Das war doch schon der erste Schritt zum Selbstmord! Genau. sagte Tsunade und sah Shikamaru fest an. Und warum noch mal wir? fragte nun Sakura, die sich auch wieder gefasst hatte. Weil die Mission sehr gef hrlich werden wird. Orochimaru wird ahnen, dass wir versuchen werden Hilfe von au en anzufordern, er wird seine Spitzel und Truppen berall postiert haben. Ihr seid eine Truppe aus meinen besten Leuten, ihr habt mein volles Vertrauen, und gebt erst dann auf wenn ihr bewegungsunf hig seid. Das leuchtete mir irgendwie ein, doch was sie dann sagte, lie mir die Tr nen in die Augen steigen: Sollte Konoha vernichtet oder dem Untergang geweiht sein, wenn ihr zur ckkehrt, dann m sst ihr mir versprechen, dass ihr direkt wieder abhaut! Ihr m sst irgendwo weit weg von hier ein neues Konoha aufbauen! In euch lebt das Feuer Konohas! Solange ihr lebt, lebt auch Konoha mit seinen Menschen Konoha lebt in euch ihre Augen waren feucht geworden, doch sie schaute jeden von uns fest und lange an. Die M dchen hatten Tr nen in den Augen und auch die Jungs mussten schwer schlucken. Ich vertraue euch jedem von euch. Wieder machte sie eine kurze Pause, um das Gesagte wirken zu lassen. Ich m chte, dass ihr euch bermorgen, also Mittwochnacht auf den Weg macht. Ich hoffe, das ist genug Zeit, um sich darauf einzustellen. Ein letztes Mal sah sie uns an und f gte etwas schroff hinzu: Geht jetzt, ich habe schlie lich noch andere Sachen zu tun. Wie ich aus dem Hokageturm gekommen war, wusste ich selbst nicht so genau ich sp rte nur die warme Sonne auf meinem Gesicht, als ich aus ihm hinaus trat und Shikamarus eiskalte H nde auf meinen Schultern. Langsam taumelte ich nach Hause. Keiner hatte auch nur ein Wort gesprochen, jeder war seinen eigenen Weg gegangen, nachdem wir aus den Fl gelt ren des Turms getreten waren. Irgendwann hatten sich die kalten H nde von meinen Schultern entfernt und die Schritte, die mir stetig gefolgt waren, hatten sich entfernt. Irgendwann stand ich vor unserem Blumenladen. Eigentlich h tte ich hinein gehen sollen, um die letzten paar Stunden mit meiner Familie zu verbringen, aber ich konnte nicht. Der Schock sa einfach noch zu tief. Ich wanderte also durch Konoha, setzte mich hier und da mal an den Fluss oder an einen Brunnen, um einfach ein bisschen dem Wassergepl tscher zuzuh ren. Letztendlich landete ich bei den gro en Steink pfen der Hokage, um genauer zu sein, ber ihnen. Ich setzte mich an den Rand der Klippe und schaute auf meine Heimat hinab. Meine Heimat mit meiner Familie meinen Freunden allen Menschen, die ich liebte Das alles sollte ich verlassen? Zuerst str ubte ich mich gegen den Gedanken, dies alles wom glich nie wiederzusehen, doch mit den vergehenden Stunden und dem Aufgehen der Sterne, wurde mir klar, dass es so ziemlich das Einzige war, was ich f r Konoha tun konnte. Es war von unvorstellbarer Wichtigkeit und ich begriff, dass ganz Konoha alle Hoffnungen auf die Hilfe von au en, also in unseren Erfolg setzte. Aber nicht nur Konoha! Wieso war mir das denn nicht fr her in den Sinn gekommen?! Auch ganz Suna z hlte auf uns! Sie waren unsere Verb ndeten im bevorstehenden Krieg! Also hatte der Erfolg unserer Mission doppelte Priorit t. Langsam, ganz zaghaft, begann ich zu l cheln. Ich war stolz eine der Auserw hlten f r diese Mission zu sein. Ich w rde mich mehr anstrengen, als ich es vorher je getan hatte! Ich w rde Konoha nicht untergehen lassen! Ich hatte vor nach dieser Mission, nach diesem Krieg, meine Familie wieder in die Arme schlie en zu k nnen, ich hatte vor, meine Kinder in diesem Dorf gro zuziehen! Und diese Ziele w rde ich erreichen. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. Ich wusste jetzt wie Naruto sich f hlte. Er hatte seinen Ninjaweg bereits vor Jahren gefunden. Und nun hatte auch endlich ich meinen gefunden. Zumindest bis ich diese Ziele erreicht hatte. Ich stand voller Tatendrang auf. Auf dem Nachhauseweg legte ich mir meinen Plan f r die verbleibenden Tage zurecht: Morgen w rde ich noch ein letztes Mal die sch nsten Orte in Konoha besuchen, ich w rde noch einmal durchs Dorf schlendern, mir alles ganz genau einpr gen, um dieses Bild in meinem Herzen mit mir tragen zu k nnen. Am Mittwoch dann, w rde ich noch einmal mit der ganzen Familie feiern oder einfach nur zusammen sein. Als ich zu Hause ankam, schliefen alle schon. Ich schlich also in mein Zimmer und legte mich schlafen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Dienstagmorgen stand ich extra fr h auf und ging joggen. Das Gras drau en war noch nass vom Morgentau und die Stra en waren menschenleer. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und tauchte die Steingesichter der Hokage in ein zartes orange. Ich lief schon eine ganze Weile, als ich auf einer H gelkette in der N he des Dorfes eine kurze Verschnaufpause machte. Na? So fr h schon unterwegs? frage eine Stimme von der Wiese neben mir. Ich fuhr zusammen und drehte mich ruckartig in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Puh! seufzte ich, als ich erkannte, dass es nur Shikamaru gewesen war. Mann, Shikamaru, was machst du denn hier so fr h?! keuchte ich. Tja, das k nnte ich dich genauso fragen. Ich JOGGE, sollte es dir nicht aufgefallen sein. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Und was hast du hier zu suchen? Wie kannst du da berhaupt so rum liegen? Dies Wiese muss doch total nass sein! Hm Ich denke nach Du scheinst dich von dem Schock gestern aber schon wieder schnell erholt zu haben. Er musterte mich. Tja, auch ich habe gestern viel nachgedacht. Und?? Wie und?? Mir ist klar geworden, dass das eine unglaublich wichtige Mission ist, und dass ich sie auf jeden Fall zu Ende bringen werde. Hast du nicht irgendwie Angst, dass Konoha wenn wir zur ckkommen naja zerst rt ist? Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm diese Vorstellung ziemlich zusetzte. Genau deswegen m ssen wir die Mission ernst nehmen und so sie so schnell wie m glich erledigen! ICH habe jedenfalls vor, nach diesem Krieg meine Familie VOLLST NDIG wieder in die Arme nehmen zu k nnen. Und au erdem hab ich wirklich keinen Bock irgendwo ein zweites Konoha aufzubauen. Ich machte einen Schmollmund, was Shikamaru doch zu einem leichten Grinsen bewegte. Ich l chelte. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Du musst dir vor Augen halten, wo du mehr bewirken kannst. Und in unserem Fall ist es besser wenn wir uns auf die Suche nach Verb ndeten machen. Zumindest sehe ich das so. Der braunhaarige Shinobi blickte nachdenklich ber die H gellandschaft. Nun ja, wie auch immer, ich muss dann mal weiter, sonst bin ich nicht rechtzeitig zum Fr hst ck zur ck. Wir sehen uns ja Tsch ss!! Ich setzte meinen Weg fort und vollendete meine Runde. Als ich meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder beim Fr hst ck von der Mission erz hlte waren sie alles andere als begeistert, verstanden jedoch nach einiger Zeit, dass sie keine Chance hatten mich in irgendeiner Weise umzustimmen. Ich verbrachte die letzten beiden Tage in Konoha also damit mit meiner Familie zu Hause zu hocken, mit meinem Bruder durch Konoha zu spazieren und mich an vergangene Zeiten zu erinnern. Mittwochabend begann ich meine Tasche mit dem zu packen, was meine Mutter und ich zusammengestellt hatten. Als ich die Treppe runterkam warteten meine Eltern und Iroshi schon mit leicht betr bten Gesichtern auf mich. Ich versuchte zu L cheln, was mir g nzlich misslang. Meine Mutter kam mir entgegen, mit Tr nen in den Augen und schloss mich in die Arme. Danach kam mein Vater auf mich zu und auch mein Bruder sah mich mit verd chtig glitzernden Augen an und dr ckte mich fest, wobei er mir Sag Shikamaru, dass ich ihn umbringe, wenn er nicht gut auf dich aufpasst! ins Ohr fl sterte. Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite. Du h ltst doch nicht immernoch an deiner Shikamaru-Ino-Verkupplungstheorie fest!? Fragte ich misstrauisch und grinste. Hab ich nie gesagt. Grinste er. Mein Vater wandte sich noch einmal an mich. Ino wir haben da noch etwas f r dich begann er. Und schon h ngte mein Bruder mir etwas ber den Kopf. Ich schaute verdutzt auf das kleine Ding. Es war ein goldenes Medallion mit einem Herzanh nger. Mach es auf. Strahlte meine Mutter. Ich ffnete es und fand darin ein Familienfoto vom letzten Weihnachtsfest vor. Nun war es auch um mich geschehen. Ich heulte los und schmiss mich in die Arme meiner Eltern und meines Bruders. Nach einiger Zeit l ste ich mich. Ich muss los sagte ich matt. Meine Familie nickte bedr ckt, jedoch aufmunternd. Man sieht sich! lachte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zum Hokageturm. 


End file.
